


Shatter me

by Gyllenhaal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meisters, Mild Language, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyllenhaal/pseuds/Gyllenhaal
Summary: Lance has a secret, he's a special type of weapon amongst a sea of meisters out in space. The team doesn't need to know this, but what happen if they find out from someone other than Lance? What if it goes badly and Lance risks his life to safe them all?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Shatter me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am, it's not my usual quality of work, and it happens to be my 1rst Voltron fix. So please go easy on the hate!

He was tired, so tired, drop dead exhausted to put it more correctly. Lance watched as Lotor walked closer to him, he grabbed lance's chin and guided it up to him so he could look over Lance better.

This was supposed to be an easy mission, go hunt for a rare material that they needed to fix some of the wiring in the castle. There wasn't supposed to be an ambush, and Lotor definitely shouldn't have been there. 

But here he was, staring Lance down, while their lions rested safely in the castle. They had only brought the green lion since the camoflash would allow them to grab what they needed and leave as if they hadn't ever been there. 

"So the rumors were true," Lotor purred, gently unclasping lance's chest plate as the others watched him coldly. Lance shivered from the air hitting his warm bodysuit covered chest, before he ripped himself away from Lotor's grasp.

"What the fuck do you think you're talking about? Leave Lance alone!"

Pidge yelled, glaring at Lotor's amused face as she tugged at the bonds holding her back from ripping his face off. Lotor looked over Lance again which amused shock and looked over the other paladins in mock pity. 

"They don't know, do they?" 

This only seemed to fuel Lotors excitement and further anger his teammates.

"Cut the crap Lotor!"

Keith was seething but he knew they wouldn't trust him after they found out what Lance really was. 

"Lance, what is he talking about?"

Hunks soft voice said, making the pool of guilt even larger in Lance's stomach. 

"He wouldn't hide anything from us, would you Lance?"

Shiro's pained tone broke him, Lance couldn't meet their eyes anymore but the silence was all the answer that they needed. Lotor laughed and looked at Lance again, his eyes full of entertainment and cruelty. 

"You see dear Paladins," Lotor grabbed Lance and forced him down where everyone could clearly see him, "there has been a certain rumor floating around having to deal with your blue paladin."

Lance could feel his team's eyes on him, burning into his skin as they searched him for answers. They remained quiet and waited for Lotor to go on, who had begun circling around the blue Paladin. 

"How about I show you instead, hm?"

Then he pressed a hand to Lance's chest, a strange energy taking over Lance as a bright light flashed. Suddenly there was no Lance, but a gorgeously sleek black and blue longsword in his hands. 

Two little purple bands wrapped around the sword handle, but they could see lances chained form in the reflection of the sword. Lotor swung it a couple times and stabbed at the air with deadly speed. 

He almost looked giddy at his new toy, it's power flowing through him. But the bond of a meister to its weapon was forced and strained. Only allowing Lotor a small amount of the strong energy Lance possessed. 

"That's right ladies and gentlemen! Your beloved blue is nothing more than a female dog in heat at this point. Craving it's next master, to use and abuse it as I see fit."

Lotor used the tip of the sword to graze a little cut against Pidge's cheek, Lance looked panicked but the purple chains smothering him left him powerless to struggle. 

"True shame Lance didn't trust any of you enough to wield him, but you all are too weak to handle a power such as his. And after he goes through some personal training," Lotor said with a sickening smirk, "he'll give me the power that I deserve."

The paladins flashed Lotor a weary smirk, before Lotor went back to swinging Lance around. 

"You see, Paladins," Lotor said with careful consideration, "your little blue is an extremely rare type of weapon. Not much is known from his kind, but I can feel his ancient power just under the surface."

He pressed the sword into Shiro's armor, slowly cutting through it as if it was butter. 

"But if your dear blue cooperates, we shouldn't have to hurt any of your dear friends. Shall we, Blue?"

Lance could feel himself pressing against the soft flesh of Shiro's skin, he could feel the quick thrumming of Shiro's heartbeat. 

"Yes! Okay! I'll do whatever you want! But please," Lance begged with a pathetic tone, "don't hurt them Lotor…."

He quickly withdrew Lance but before he could be relieved, he was placed against Keith's throat. 

"Is that what you call you meister?"

Lance was pressed closer to Keith's neck, drawing blood which panicked lance. He scrambled for apologies and saw Lotor smirking down at him. 

"I'm sorry, Sir!"

It wasn't good enough, seen as he was pushed deeper into Keith's neck as Lotors twisted gaze continued to down on him. 

"My apologies, Master," Lance spat, venom filled his tone before he saw the blood starting to pour from Keith's neck, "Master...please mold me in your image."

Lance felt tears pricking at his eyes, the weak and obedient tone he had used felt wrong and sticky in his throat. The others haven't heard Lance so pathetic, so utterly tainted and worthless. 

But Lotor gave forgiveness and took lance away from Keith's throat before a tongue was being run along the smooth edge of his blade. Lance shivered and started feeling colder, but he could only hopelessly watch on as his teammates looked on in horror. 

"Then I'm sure we'll become great friends," Lotor sneered, but Shiro spoke up, "No matter what you say, Lance is a part of our family. I would willingly give up my life to protect him, so if you want to pick on someone, face me properly without Lance doing all the work!"

His other teammates joined in too, yelling at Lotor with determined and honest tones which brought Lance to tears. He needed to protect them, but that meant that he needed to break free of Lotors imprisoning bands. 

Lance forced himself to heat up, causing Lotor to drop him from the intense heat. But lance figured, if he could release enough quintessence, it might break the band's but it could also shatter him as well. 

He screamed and built up a power he hadn't known he had possessed before. The chains on his astral form were breaking, as well as the band's on his blade form. Then he released it and wounded everyone around him except for the paladins. 

The brunette used his shattered pieces to cut through the remaining of the cuffs restricting the paladins. Then he made sure most of the pieces went into Lotor, who screamed but allowed the Paladins a chance to get out their bayards and fight back. 

Lance didn't have the energy to turn back, but he could feel himself getting picked up by someone. Hunk cradled him in one arm as he swung through soldiers with his hammer in the other. He could hear Lotor screaming at the soldiers to retrieve lance, but Shiro tackled him into the ground.

Hunk accidently dropped Lance and his hammer ended up getting him. Forcing Pidge to grab him who almost cried at his mostly broken form, he was the barebones of the sword he used to be. But she ran and was doing really well at kicking ass before she was almost hit in the back. Lance took the brunt of the hit, protecting her but flying off in a different direction. 

Keith ran to grab him out of the air, seen as shiro was locked in hand-to-hand combat with Lotor. Yet, the green lion soon appeared and gave them the upper hand in battle. But Keith's bayard was knocked out of his hands, so he subconsciously used Lance to swing and ended up throwing him toward Shiro. 

Lotor reached to grab Lance but was pulled back by Shiro, who couldn't allow Lotor to get another hand on Lance. But Lance saw Lotor pull a dagger from a corpse nearby as Shiro reached for Lance. 

Shiro plunged lance into the center of Lotors chest, not having enough time to pull the blade back out before Lotor had grabbed the blade in his chest and smirked. 

"If I go...he does too."

Then Lotor finished it and snapped lance clean in half. A bone wrenching scream came out of Lances mouth before he hit the ground again. The other screamed Lances name, and they quickly piled into the green lion after Shiro had scooped lance back up. 

Voices full of urgency and yells out of panic sounded muted to his ears. Telling him to stay awake, keep talking, and that they were almost to the castle. But they slowly faded out, all lance could see was his family through the bloodstained body of himself.

Lance let out a pained cough and then chuckled, he knew he was dying. But that was okay with him, he had protected his family's life and rid the galaxy of another evil. So he smiled in the bloody reflection of the blade. 

"I really..never…liked swords that much..anyway…."

Then it all faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit fast paced and all over the place so I'm sorry. Also I'm not too sure on how the whole soul eater thing works, but I did my best. Hope you guys enjoyed, and if you didn't I'm sorry.


End file.
